


I'm Sorry Never Felt So Good

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [222]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Apologies, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Hint of Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: "How is that for an apology?"Day 5. Blow Job
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [222]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1118655
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	I'm Sorry Never Felt So Good

**Author's Note:**

> As always these prompt lists won't be completed in order or daily, just whenever inspiration strikes.

“That suit looks wonderful on you.”

Stephen glanced up from where he was swiftly buttoning his suit jacket to find Tony lounging against the doorway of their shared bedroom. He raised an eyebrow, unimpressed that his lover’s own shirt and pants were unbuttoned and hanging off his body almost obnoxiously, just like him.

“Well,” Stephen huffed. “You did choose it.”

Tony grinned, pushing off the doorway and coming closer. Stephen hoped he’d trip but he had no such luck. His lover stood in front of him, hands smoothing out invisible wrinkles while his smile only grew into something sharper, less forgiving. Stephen knew it wasn’t directed at him.

“I am sorry you know.” Stephen didn’t look at him, carefully attached the cuff links with deft fingers. Tony sighed, unimpressed with his attitude and clearly just as eager for the night to be over. “What do I have to do for you to forgive me?”

It hadn’t been Tony’s idea, this whole party, for once. Obadiah, the bastard, had put the entire thing together only to blindside Tony with his knowledge of their relationship. The relationship Stephen very much wanted to keep as private as possible.

Turned out, not going wasn’t really that much of an option.

Strong, calloused hands closed over Stephen’s, stopping his fidgeting, “Stephen?”

There was no rhyme or reason to his action. When it came to Tony there rarely was. No, Stephen simply surged forward, kissing the man who made his heartbeat faster with the swirling emotions of rage and love. There never seemed to be an in-between, everything that was them came about with some overwhelming feeling.

It didn’t last long.

Tony’s hands landed on his shoulders and he was being walked back, lips and teeth clashing, until quite suddenly his back was slamming into a wall, the frames shuddering at the impact. Stephen gasped and Tony was already falling to his knees, his earlier bad mood gone as he chuckled.

His brown eyes were alight with excitement, like a schoolboy that knew he was to be scolded but was just too proud of his misdemeanor. For Stephen’s part, his chest heaved, hands pressed back against the wall uselessly as he watched, stomach like tidal wave of butterflies.

“We’re going to be late,” he managed to choke out as Tony yanked his dress pants down. The protest was weak, not really intended to change the trajectory they were on, but he was the responsible one, the one that had to at very least try.

Tony leaned forward, mouthing hot and wet over the bulge in Stephen’s briefs, making him throw his head back on a low moan.

“Somehow, I don’t think I care,” Tony murmured, hands curling into the band of Stephen’s underwear and tugging just a little with intent.

Stephen quickly found he didn’t care either, not when his underwear was pulled down and Tony’s hands, calloused and comforting settled firmly on his hips. He didn’t look, eyes fixed on the ceiling as Tony’s lips closed around the head, sucking far too gently, tongue nudging at the tip.

A whimper was pulled from his lips, hands trembling just a little as slid them though soft silky strands. Tony made an encouraging sound, vibrations moving around those eager and lips and Stephen enough. If they were doing this, they were damn well going to do it quickly before their tardiness slipped into arrogance.

His fingers tightened abruptly, pulling his lover forward. He didn’t protest, mouth sliding down his length and Stephen finally watched, forever mesmerized by the sight of Tony taking him so smoothly. Cheeks hallowed and he sucked harshly, intent in every movement. Stephen held him down just until he felt the first spasm of Tony’s throat around him and then he let go.

Tony’s eyes didn’t water, the man’s non-existent gag reflex had been a source of pride and didn’t falter now, not when he barely sucked in a breath before taking him again. Stephen grunted, heat billowing in his abdomen almost embarrassingly quickly.

He imagined someone coming up to find them. Imagined annoyed huffs and clacking heels and a horrified, scandalous expression. Fire raced up his spine and Stephen really needed to examine what was quickly becoming an exhibitionist kink one day.

Clever fingers let go of his waist, reached lower and squeezed at his balls. Tony’s eyes were steady on him, the challenge there unmistakable, the urgency. Biting his lip Stephen let go, didn’t try to hold on like he normally would, focused on the sensations around his cock, the sight of saliva sliding down Tony’s chin, thought, feverishly of the whole party witnessing them like this.

With a low groan Stephen came, hips bucking, and Tony’s mouth steady on him. Slumping just a little, weakness went through him, along with a pleasant fuzziness as his cock gave a few more weak pulses into his lover’s waiting mouth.

His eyes had closed at some point, so he felt instead of saw Tony tuck him back into his dress pants with a low chuckle, hands patting at his suit, no doubt trying to make him look presentable. Still, Stephen was startled when warm lips pressed to his, insistent and loving, a tongue that tasted like himself slipping into his mouth.

When he finally pulled away, Stephen opened his eyes to find Tony’s hair messy yet somehow just as styled and pretty as before. His lips were red, and he’d clearly wiped the spit away with the handkerchief tucked haphazardly back in his breast pocket. Tony’s face was also flush, but it was barely noticeable in the face of his wide, smug grin.

“How is that for an apology?”

Stephen narrowed his eyes but was unable to keep his own smirk away, “I’d say you still have a long way to go.”

A hand gripped one of his and tugged him toward the door. Laughing loudly, Tony swung the door open and ushered him out, “I’m looking forward to it.”

It was almost enough of a distraction to make him forget about the hoard of people waiting to meet him. Almost.


End file.
